Talk:Chapter 2 Walkthrough/@comment-63.194.83.154-20150919004022
Skill rundown- General- everyone should eventually get their first tier of damage and defensive passive upgrades. Consider second-tier defense/health upgrades for your melee characters (Tevoran, Ivan, Reynolds) and second-tier damage upgrades for your ranged attackers. Definitely max out the SP trees for Oksana and Casimir. Ivan- Smoke Attack and Storm are decent for reducing enemy damage, so consider those. But what you really want here is Spear TriplePlus. At 10 SP, it's highly abusable and with the flexibility given to you by 8-directional attack, it becomes great for reliable damage output. Tevoran- Mockery all the way. Abuse it constantly, preferably while Tevoran is safely out of range of enemies. Then none of them can attack you! Voronese Captains undoing your mockery with their nasty Tactical Orders? Use Haste on Ysabel, then have her charge forward and Limb Breaker them on the same round you use Mockery. Now, Enrage is useless for most enemies, when you have Mockery, but you will find it invaluable for keeping Duriken/Rudolf/Cloaked woman from spamming area-attacks. Scold and Berate are good support skills for fights where the enemy is immune to mockery. Dart Cleaver and Bullet Cleaver are essential for surviving the Voronese Soldier fights. Retaliatory Strike is a nice extra. Vadim-Kidney Jab and Iron Wind. You will be throwing a lot of knives. Reynolds- He doesn't need any more SP abilities. Roundhouse kick is spammable enough and you don't need to shove people when they're already dead from the insane damage he puts out. Zofia- Lewd Glance, for shutting up bosses, much like Tevoran's Enrage. She doesn't need anything else. Ysabel- Limb Breaker is essential for reducing enemy damage. Limb Crusher is iffy. It prevents enemies from running away, which is normally good, because they'll need to get back in range to attack you anyways, so you can take them out of the fight for longer than the 2 rounds you stun them. On the other hand, the lagged is great for slowing down bosses and such so that you can run them down with melee attackers (but Haste is way better for that!). In any case, get Flameburst eventually for those enemies who are immune to stun. Casimir- Speed Dart is incredible for boosting your damage output (or healing, if given to Oksana). Slow Dart and Stasis dart are similar- stasis dart is more powerful, but more enemies are immune to it. I'd say get both, just in case. Skip poison and plague dart- poison deals pitiful damage, and you don't want plague dart backfiring on you. Regen Dart and Detox Dart are very important later on, especially if you have Oksana doing things other than healing. Oksana- Do whatever you can to maximize her healing. While Holy Blast/Storm are very powerful, in any fight that is actually difficult, you will be put on the defensive and can't spare the SP to use holy blast or storm more than once, if at all. Believe me. So, Healburst, Multiheal- get everything. The one nonheal spell you should take with you is Haste. Yes, that's right, haste. Haste lets your melee attackers rush in quickly while Tevoran stays in back and mocks people, and in situations where you need to put distance between you and your attackers, to buy a few extra turns, you will also love the crap out of Haste. It also comes in handy for chasing down and killing bosses and other annoying ranged attackers. Aizu, Martin- They come preloaded with abilities, but not all are created equal. Aizu should spam Obscurity, Martin Encourage. Royal Cudgel and Recoil are useless, and use Headhunter only if Aizu can spare the Sp and still keep Obscurity up. Equipment rundown- Armor- Ivan should have a Greasy Leather Jacket at all times- hopefully you got it during chapter 1. The movement boost is well worth it. Reynolds and Tevoran should opt for Steel Chain Leather, or possibly the Refined Chain Leather. Martin can get away with wearing the plate mail- he's not your tank, but you *need* the special defense for your tanks to deal with grenadiers and spellcasters. Ysabel and Zofia should wear whatever's best and left over until you get access to the Violence Dress. Oksana should wait for the Cardinal Robe. Casimir should stay with the Bulletproof clothes once you get those. Weapons- Don't bother upgrading weapons for Tevoran. Casimir should wait until access to Meatpiercer, and Oksana should hold out for the Holy Sickle. Isabel should wait for the Crossbow of Terror, Ivan for the Grey Spear and Martin can use the Iron Mace you looted at the end of Episode 5. Accessories- Warden's Emblem on Tevoran (Onyx necklace in sewer levels), Red Belt or Regenerative Cloak on Ivan or Martin, Arachnid Boots for Reynolds, Boris' Ring for Zofia, Blessed Girdle for Casimir (give him tevoran's belt or regenerative cloak for boss fights where he dies a lot), Cross of Ecthain for Oksana. Ditch the procurer's cane and spiked helmet from last chapter.